


Shut Up and Listen, ED.

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuties, Gags, Gay Aliens, M/M, Matespritship, Quadrant changing, STFU ED, Sorta kinky, Vacillations, kismesisitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something, some deep-buried instinct is screaming for Eridan to run, to scramble off of this human sleeping rectangle and get the fuck out of Dodge, and he wants to. But there's another something, a smaller, quieter voice, but a more insistent one, is telling him to stay, to comply, to let Sollux do what he wants. So he nods, curtly and almost eagerly, and opens his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Listen, ED.

**Author's Note:**

> Precious babies. Maybe if you tell me to, I'll write the end bit.

Somehow, something tells Eridan he should leave. He should leave right now and never turn back, never even throw a glance over his shoulder. But there's something about the way Sollux is looking at him, bi-colored eyes alight with the question he's just asked, even as it fades from the air. The four-horned troll's suggestion is still ringing in Eridan's ears, even as Sollux holds up the silk and rubber strap. 

Something, some deep-buried instinct is screaming for Eridan to run, to scramble off of this human sleeping rectangle and get the fuck out of Dodge, and he wants to. But there's another something, a smaller, quieter voice, but a more insistent one, is telling him to stay, to comply, to let Sollux do what he wants. So he nods, curtly and almost eagerly, and opens his mouth.

The smaller troll smiles, pleased with his agreement, and gently slides the bit between his teeth, settling it against his back molars. He gently tips Eridan's head forward, looming over him to tie the gag, double-knotting it, as the silk of the ties rubs along his skin. He adjusts it a little and smiles even more, cupping Eridan's chin and looking him in the eyes. 

Eridan swallows, working his jaw lightly around the rubber of the bit. "Comfortable?" Sollux asks softly, his kismesis, but always worrying about Eridan's well-being. "It i'th'n't too tight?" 

The seadweller shakes his head, and Sollux smiles, nodding, entirely too pleased with himself. "Good. You 'th'ure you're okay with thi'th'?" Sollux inquires, his hand gently ghosting along Eridan's cheek. 

Eridan nods, lips stretching away from the bit to smile at the other's concern for him. Sollux nods back, then stands, pulling Eridan to his feet as well. His hands wander down Eridan's back, pausing, then slipping under the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, revealing inch-by-inch the beautiful, precious grey skin. 

The fabric catches on the gag on the way up and over his head, and Sollux gently disentangles it from the bit before tossing it to the ground. "I've been thinking," Sollux begins to admit, his voice lisping in a rough, lulling manner. "about thi'th' for a while now." 

Eridan's earfins twitch gently in response, letting the other know he acknowledges his comment and is interested in learning more, wanting nothing more than to burrow into Sollux's minds and paint a portrait of his thoughts. "I've wanted to tell you thi'th' for quite awhile, actually." 

The other cocks his head slightly as Sollux's arms encircle his waist, hands resting on his hips and the travelling inwards, slipping his striped waistband down and over his hipbones, then off all the way. Eridan complacently steps out of them when they pool around his ankles, and Sollux kicks the pants off after his shirt. When the seadweller is standing naked before him, the other drew him around and faces him.

"ED." He states softly, holding him close.

Eridan can only blink wide eyes at him, surprised by the unfamiliar gentle throes of passion. "I know you'll only li'th'en to me if you're phy'th'ically 'th'hut up, 'th'o..." He smiles and leans in, kissing his forehead gently. "Red for you." He whispers, voice gentler than it's ever been.

The seadweller looks up at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open around the gag, then he smiles and nods, moving his head to kiss Sollux on the mouth, although their lips are hindered by the gag. 

"Ready for the kinky 'th'tuff now, ED?" He asked gently, teasingly, a smirk on his face.

The only response Sollux receives is the other, lankier troll laying back eagerly, pulling him on top of him as they fall to the human sleeping rectangle.


End file.
